


Artwork for TDancinghands story "The Gyptian Caravan Affair"

by togsos



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Daemons, Gen, Napoleon!Whump, his dark materials fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togsos/pseuds/togsos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betrayed by their Imperial Russian guides before they even reach their goal, near the Polish-Ukrainian border, Napoleon and Illya find themselves guests of a 'Gyptian' caravan. Their mission was to find technology stolen by Thrush from Imperial  Russian scientists, but the Gyptians have their own 'mission' for the UNCLE men. naturally, these two missions will prove to be one and the same, and a horror from Illya's past will prove to be the key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for TDancinghands story "The Gyptian Caravan Affair"

**Author's Note:**

> Story link: http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Man_From_UNCLE_50_Bang/works/2401769
> 
> This is the artwork for TDancinghands excellent story Man From U.N.C.L.E./His Dark Materials Fusion "The Gyptian Caravan Affair". It is definitely a case of something old, something new, something borrowed, something sparklingly blue :) . I hope you enjoy it, please check out the wonderful story.


End file.
